shampoos revenge
by Animefreak5786
Summary: i had no idea what the title should be so i just put this. ranma sees Akane having fit over something and goes to help her. them shampoo comes and something happens to Akane! DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. enjoy :) ps. this is a one shot


**Ok, please don't take this seriously. It just something that popped into my head.**

"Ugggg! I hate people!" Akane yelled while throwing the tendos new computer.

"What's an uncute tomboy like you doing, throwing a computer?" Ranma caught the computer and set it on the table while eating a rice cake.

"People aggravate me! Read those reviews! I didn't even write a story and people are already giving me bad reviews." Akane pulled her knees closer to hear head and fell to her side while being curled up in a ball.

"They are not that bad Kane. Just look these people who want to write your story!" Ranma tried to convince his real fiancé that her character was good.

"No. Just look at this one. It doesn't give any advice at all! All it says is that I have to try a lot harder!" Akane burst into tears. Ranma out of all people wasnt expecting this and didn't know what to do.

"It's ok, I'll help you fix it. Ok then, let's see. Oh ya let's change up her background a bit and change a couple details. Ummm. I think people will like this more."

"Thank you Ranma" Akane lifted her head and smiled slightly.

"No problem. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"ok." Just as Akane was getting up a knife was thrown and cut right through Akane's left side.

"Now that too too violent girl is out of the way, shampoo can have Ranma! Is Ranma happy?"

Ranma ran to Akane's side "Akane are you ok!? NO, SHAMPOO I AM NOT HAPPY! I LOVE AKANE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! GET OUT!"

Shampoo ran out crying. ( I know shampoo wouldn't do that but I didn't want to do anything else with her.) Ranma picked up Akane and ran to Dr. Tofu's.

A couple hours past and Akane finally woke up.

"Ranma, wait what!? Why am I here?" Akane tried sitting up but failed and winced. Ranma helped her lay down the rest of the way

"Easy Akane. You got quite the injury there."

"How did I get here, did you bring me?"

"Yea, I got here right after it happened."

"Why? I thought I was an uncute, sexless, tomboy,"

"Yes but I… I… Ummm. Hey look kasumi brought you some food. Eat up." Ranma blushed and went to get the food

When Ranma came back Akane had a confused look on her face. "What were you going to say before?"

"Well umm, you see Kane, I well… I love you."

"Oh Ranma, I love you too!" Akane lept toward Ranma to kiss him but suddenly regret it when her side started to hurt. She groaned and winced. Ranma helped her back down to her pillow.

"Easy tomboy." Akane smiled instead of yelling back, causing Ranma to smile. "you have to take it easy."

"Mhmm. When can I leave?"

"Well, actually Dr. Tofu said you can leave as soon as you wake up. So would you like to go?"

"Yep, but I don't think I can walk."

Ranma can over and picked her up. "Here, I'll carry you back."

Once they got back Ranma laid Akane in her bed and kissed her goodnight. When he tried to leave Akane pulled on his shirt telling him to stay. Ranma grabbed a futon from her closet and set it up on the floor. But apparently that was for no reason. Akane woke up (akane fell asleep when Ranma was setting up the futon) and told him to sleep in the bed with her.

"Are you sure Kane?"

"Ya, it's better than the floor. Right?"

"Sure, but what if somebody sees?"

"Who cares just come here."

Ranma jumped in and gave her a goodnight kiss….. For the last time! That's right, Akane died over night. Mwahahaha. Just kidding. They lived happily ever after, had a few kids, and joined the schools together, and so on.

**Ok. So how did you like it? You probably didn't like it right? Well like I said before don't take this seriously. It's just something stupid that popped into my head. **

**Ps. the part about the bad review was actually based on what happened to me. If you look at my last storyish thing on Ranma you will see what I mean.**

**That's all folks. See you later**


End file.
